To where you are
by Dreamingmew
Summary: when you have given up all hope of being able to tell someone you need them amd don't know how to explain it or to scared that they won't come. Singing heart your heart, might just be the way to go. This is a Jareth and Sarah songfic/ story


_I was going through my old files and I found this story I wrote ages ago. Well songfic kinda story , anyway I edited it up and now I putting up for you. I hope you enjoy it and just so I don't get sued. _

_**I do not own the labyrinth or the song used in this story.**_

* * *

_**To Where you are**_

It had been five years since Sarah had win her brother from the goblin king. And in those five years she had grown up into a very beautiful women. Sarah had kept in touch with all her friends as she had found that Jareth hadn't punished them. Which had made her realize he wasn't as bad as she first thought and also he had only done what she had asked of him.

Jareth could only watch over her from a distance until she called on him. Which she never did though she often called on Hoggle and the others. Whenever Jareth noticed something was wrong with Sarah he ask him to go check on her. Sometimes he even allowed the dwarf to go and see her as she looked on Hoggle as caring uncle.

Then one day Sarah was away on holiday in Ireland as she needed to get away for awhile. Because now that she was a grown women. She had come to realize that what Jareth had said at the end hadn't been to make her lose. He had said those things because he hadn't wanted to lose her, since he loved her. So now she was sitting on a rock in the lake thinking about it and realized she loved him too. But she was saddened by the thought that it was now to late to do anything about.

Hoggle appeared beside her as he often did when she was alone and sad . So it didn't surprise her much when she heard. "Wh't got yah sad Sa'ah ?"

"I lost him Hoggle . your king he's" she looked down at the water and added "I miss him I guess. He's my" as she looked into the stars

"you's what" Hoggle asked in reply. While pulling out a small crystal orb from his pocket. But not letting her see it. He tapped it then as he looked into it I put his finger to his lips and pointed at Sarah.

"You like songs and music don't you Hoggle" She asked as she looked at him but didn't see the crystal. He just nodded, so she continued "there's a song the might explain it" . She then took a breath and sang:

**((The song is called : 'To where you are' and it's the Chloe Agnew version though Josh Groban as does it. You find both version on youtube))**

_Who can say for certain  
Maybe you're still here  
I feel you all around me  
Your memories so clear_

Deep in the stillness  
I can hear you speak  
You're still an inspiration  
Can it be (?)  
That you are mine  
Forever love  
And you are watching over me from up above

As she turned her eyes to water and thought she saw Jareth reflexion in it. But that was impossible so she just put it off to her imaginations . So she shrugged it off and kept singing putting in everything she felt into the song.

_Fly me up to where you are  
Beyond the distant star  
I wish upon tonight  
To see you smile  
If only for awhile to know you're there  
A breath away's not far  
To where you are_

Are you gently sleeping  
Here inside my dream  
And isn't faith believing  
All power can't be seen

"Told you she loves you, you rat" whispered Hoggle into the crystal ball. To low for Sarah to hear but Jareth heard it.

_As my heart holds you  
Just one beat away  
I cherish all you gave me everyday  
'cause you are mine  
Forever love  
Watching me from up above_

_And I believe_  
_That angels breathe_  
_And that love will live on and never leave_

Jareth listened to the sadness and love Sarah was putting into the song. He knew she had been meant for him. But he wasn't sure what he could do about it , if she didn't call on him.

_Fly me up  
To where you are  
Beyond the distant star  
I wish upon tonight  
To see you smile  
If only for awhile  
To know you're there  
A breath away's not far  
To where you are_

I know you're there  
A breath away's not far  
To where you are

When she finished the song Hoggle slipped the still active crystal back in his pocket. As he turned to her and said "if yah really believe he you's for'ver love then call him to you."

"Hoggle I can't do that your king probably hates me for what I said to him" she shook her head and got up then carefully stepped around Hoggle. As she walk back to the shore she said "even if I said 'I wish Jareth the goblin king would come here right now.' I doubt it would work." as she turned to looked at Hoggle he had a smirk on his face. So she asked "what you smirking at Hoggle ?"

Hoggle just shook his head then said "you be surprised" then he pointed behind her.

"It's not funny Hoggle even if I turned around." She sternly not daring turn around. As she knew she only be disappointed. As there had been nothing stange no storong wind no nothing. So she cried as she said "He won't be there , I won't forgive and I can't ever tell him I love him. "

Then a smooth voice came from behind "but I did hear it and know it my precious Sarah". Which made Sarah spin around and her eyes met the beautiful and mismatched eyes of Jareth. He then placed his fingers under a chin and left her head slightly. As he leaned to her ear and whispered "and I love you too." then he kissed her pouring all his love for her into it.

After a few seconds of shock and amazement. She gladly returned as her arms went round his neck and pulled him close. He slipped one arm around her and the his hand went to the back of her head deepening the kiss. Then when she pulled away she said "oh Jareth, I love you so much. I want to be with you forever and I miss the labyrinth and everyone so much."

"Then you only need wish it Sarah and you can stay with us forever" replied Jareth with hope in his voice and in his eyes.

"Yah Sa'ah" said Hoggle from behind her.

Then a bunch of goblins said "say the words"

She leaned up and placed a kiss on Jareth's lips, then she stepped away from him. Before she looked at the goblins and said " I wish the goblins would come and take me away to be with Jareth forever." She paused and smiled as she added "right now"

The Goblins cheered and took her happily, as Jareth and Hoggle followed . Then when they all arrived they was in the throne room. Sarah had her back to Jareth, so she hadn't seen him kneel down . At least not until he said "Sarah Williams" . Which made her turn around to face him and gasp in shock. At the ring he was now holding out to her., as he said "i know now you didn't understand the first time. So I hope you will this time." then paused and took a breath before he said "Sarah would you do me the honour of becoming my wife and the goblin queen."

Sarah glanced from Jareth to Hoggle who nodded his approval. So she smiled as she looked back at Jareth and said "oh Jareth of course I will" . Then she throw herself at him, as she hugged and kissed him. A few months later they were married with Sir Didymus, Hoggle and Ludo. As well as all the castle Goblins. Were there to see it and then there was a ball. Where Jareth and Sarah danced together for the first time as husband and wife. And as the Goblin king and his Queen.

The end

* * *

Thank you for reading it, I hope you enjoyed it please review and for those who are waiting for over stories to be updated I am working on it.

Please Review and let me know what you think.


End file.
